She Is
by samilylover
Summary: Emily needed a new swim coach, Samara was there to help…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anything but my love for Samily. This story was based on this video .com/watch?v=MItG7El5DdM so you may want to watch it before you read.

Emily needed a new swim coach, Samara was there to help…

**Chapter 1**

Emily grabs her towel and slams the locker door, not realizing the blond girl walking through the halls.

Samara gets so scared she rushes to see what that was.

"Hello?" Emily asks, now scared herself, hearing the footsteps nearing her. She thought she was alone.

"Oh, hi," Samara smiles, relieved it was another student, and not some creepy prowler or something. "I'm Samara." She introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Emily. Sorry if I scared you."

"No, not at all. It's just... I thought I was gonna be the only one at the pool this early."

"Yeah, it is really early, huh? I'm just trying to improve my times, so I figured I should be at the pool as more as possible."

"Yeah, that's pretty much all you need to do. I've seen you at the pool a couple times, you're a great swimmer."

"Well, thanks." She focuses hard on trying not to blush. This girl is cute, and she's actually paid attention to me? "How come I've never seen you at the pool?"

"Hmm, these days I'm trying to coach more than swim. I like to swim at nights, though. It's nice and quiet."

"Oh, so you're the new coach the girls were talking about? Is there any chance you'd take another... well, student swimmer person?"

"Uh, sure!" Samara laughs, amused at how the other girl seems to be a little nervous. "There's some paper work we'd need to fill, but I'd love to help you... with your swimming."

"That is amazing, thank you so much." Emily smiled wide.

"No problem, glad I can help. Can you meet me at the coaches' office around 9?"

"Of course, I'll be there."

"Great, see you then."

As Samara walked off, Emily stopped and stared at the blonde girl a little longer than she should have. She couldn't help but notice her new coach curves. She should be a great swimmer, she totally had the body. Hopefully things would work out, she'd love to see more of her.

xxxxx

A few hours later, in the coaches' office, Samara was listening to some slow song Emily couldn't quite figure out. She stopped at the door and looked at the girl, humming and, what it seemed like, doodling.

Emily wanted to smile, the curls in that beautiful blonde hair, the sunbeam coming through the window made the girl look so angelical it was breath taking. She thought about Allison for a second, but shook the thought away in the next one. She gave two knocks on the door "Mind if I come in?"

Samara lifted her head, sort of hiding her doodles in the first drawer she found "No, not at all, come in… Emily, right?"

"Yes, Emily Fields. Now much more awake and well, wet," her hair was still wet from the pool and she smelled like chlorine, a smell Samara happened to (awkwardly enough) love.

"Well, it comes with the swimming. Please, take a seat." Samara smiled and motioned for the girl to seat in front of her.

"Thanks." Emily made herself comfortable, placing her bag beside her. "So, I hope it wasn't weird asking you to coach me like that today. It's just, my former coach moved out of town and I was kind of on my own for the past weeks and I really need to improve my times this year."

"No, not at all! Actually I just started last week and I'm not taking his place or anything, but they told me maybe some of the swimmers he was coaching would be looking for me. Like I said, I'm glad I can help. So, any special reasons why you want to improve your times this much?"

"Well, I'm really looking forward to that captain spot, I think I can do it." Emily paused for a second "It's been a bad year and being at the pool and having something to occupy my mind is, I don't know, soothing?"

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Would it be too much if I asked what made this year so bad for you?"

"I lost a friend. They still haven't found her body, but everyone's saying she is dead, her parents moved away and… I guess I'm starting to believe that too."

"Is your friend that girl from 7th grade?"

"Yes, Allison. Allison DiLaurentis."

"Oh, I heard about that. I'm so sorry, I say you shouldn't give up. She could be just, uh… I don't know, taking some time to herself. Which is a stupid thing to say, considering I don't know her and well… I'm sorry, I suck at comforting people."

"It's okay, thanks for trying" Emily gave a half smile "It's just kinda hard for me to think about that sometimes." In that moment Samara fell so much compassion for this girl's pain. She couldn't even imagine how hard it should be to lose a friend like that, not even knowing if she's still dead or alive.

"I'm sorry I asked. Me and my curiosity should just shut up sometimes."

"No, thank you for asking. People these days seem to want to forget she even existed. I know some of my friends… Old friends do." Emily thought about Aria moving away, Hanna being too busy trying to impress everyone and change who she was and Spencer obviously too busy studying every subject she could take.

"I'm so sorry, Emily. But listen, if you ever want to talk, I'm here" Samara said with all the honesty in her heart. Here in front of her was this girl she barely even know and she seemed so alone, why would she be opening up to an almost complete stranger unless she was feeling alone anyways?"

"Thanks, Samara. It's weird, I barely even know you and here I am, opening up my heart." Emily frowned, that was not like her, she didn't used to open up to people like this, but she felt like she could trust Samara.

"That's good, you can trust me. Aaand, I can guarantee you we'll improve your times." Samara tried to cheer up the girl's mood a little bit, putting on her best happy and convincing tone.

"If what I hear is true, I bet you will." Emily smiled back.

"It's not gonna be easy, though. We're talking about early mornings and late nights practices, I'll have to give you a special diet… You have to promise you won't hate me."

"Well, if you're calling me fat already I may hate you a little bit." Emily teased.

"Fat? No! I never said you were fat you look great it's just…" Samara tried her hardest not to blush. "You should eat healthy things, that's all." Samara looked down and started filling the forms, somewhat amused by the teasing.

"Hah, I know, I'm just kidding. But I'll eat healthy and anything else you tell me to do, coach."

"That's good" Samara didn't even look up, still divided between trying not to blush and filling the forms correctly.

After a few minutes of silence, Samara handed the papers to Emily "Ok, my part is done, now we need yours."

Emily took the papers and started reading "Wait, you study here too? I didn't know you were in the Senior year. I thought you were another one of the outside coaches."

"Well, I tend to be discrete and well… I'm not one of the popular girls."

"Yeah, neither do I. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just… I should have noticed you around. With you and me swimming and everything." Emily tried her best to make it sound not like a lame pick-up line. She was talking faster than she could control her words. She obviously found the girl extremely attractive, 'cause, well, she had eyes, but obviously the girl wouldn't be interested in her. She was older and hotter and… God, her lips were so full and ok, how long had she been staring at them? Oh what, she's talking and I haven't heard a word? Geez, Emily, focus!

"…. So that's probably why."

"Hah, yeah, I guess." Emily was now trying not to blush herself, she kept writing all the information the paper requested, trying to think about anything but those gorgeous full lips. "Okay, I think I'm finished."

"Good. I'll take this to the principal and once he's signed, we can start my magical swimming program. So, my schedule is pretty hectic right now, do you mind taking night lessons?"

"No, not at all. Just let me know when we can start."

"Alright, I'll give you a call, but we'll probably start next week."

"Okay, looking forward to it" Emily felt awkward, she was still thinking about Samara's lips, so she shook the girls' hand, got up and started to leave "Thanks again for doing this."

"Uh, sure, no problem." Samara didn't quite understand what happened there, but thought that maybe Emily was just in a hurry to get to class or something, nothing that she should worry about.

xxxxx

Reviews? Yes, please!

Written by: ari_dushku and BTVSFan1992


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Samara got Emily's papers back, now she was officially Emily's coach. She had a few students so far and she really liked coaching, almost as much as she loved swimming.

Later that day, Samara went looking for Emily and waited for her till the end of class. Samara stood outside Emily's classroom, waiting for her to leave and listening to some songs, but her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about everything and yet nothing in particular .She ended up missing Emily leaving and had to run to catch up with the girl.

"Emily¿" She ran and grabbed the girls' arm.

"Samara¿" Emily smiled inside. Something weird happened inside of her when she saw Samara smiling, her dimples showing, she looked too gorgeous to be true. "Hi…"

"Hi, how are you¿"

"I'm good, thanks, how are you¿"

"I'm good. So listen, I was looking for you to tell you I got your papers back from the Principal, I am officially your coach and we can start working on your practice schedules."

Emily was more than happy with the news. Even thought the tingles she'd get whenever Samara was around scared her, she wanted to be close to her and this was her chance. "Oh, they did¿ That's great!"

"Yeah, do you have classes now¿ 'Cause we could set your schedule and your diet, and no, I'm not calling you fat" Samara let out a laugh. She felt comfortable around Emily, which was something she didn't have with a lot of people.

"Sure, let's do it. I was going to practice for a couple of hours till I have my next class anyways."

The two girls started heading to the coaches office, having a small talk about how their classes went and how they wanted to go home, watch some movies and relax. Every minute of their talk they discovered more and more how much alike they were. They liked the same movies, the beach, swimming… One topic never came up, but it was pretty obvious between them. They were both going through some changes. Emily felt alone with the whole Allison drama going on and her friends had become so distant she wasn't even sure if she could still call them friends. Samara was close to graduating high school and studying and coaching on her free time kinda killed her social life, and took away a few of her old friends.

In a matter of minutes, Samara had a schedule set for Emily. They would meet 4 times a week every night and she suggested a workout routines and a very healthy diet for Emily.

"So¿ Seems like a lot of hard work, huh¿"

"It actually does. But I know it will be worth it!"

"It sure will. So, we start next week then."

"Sure, looking forward to it. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go practice for a while before I have to go back to class. Thank you again for doing this" Emily thought about saying it would be great to spend some time with her, but decided to keep it to herself. She knew she was interested once she realized how much they had in common, and well, let's be honest, she couldn't forget that the blonde was drop dead gorgeous. Emily, being as insecure as she was, instantly thought that a girl like Samara would never be interested in her, so she figured it would better to just shake these silly feelings away.

"No problem, you're welcome. Have a nice practice."

"Thanks" They shook hands and Emily left to the school's pool.

Once Emily left, Samara couldn't help but think about how sweet this girl was, with her shy smile and how she'd look down and somehow cover her eyes with her hair sometimes for absolutely no reason. And then, for a second there she thought she was going to enjoy seeing that shy smile more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came and Emily couldn't help but feel a little excited to start practice with her new coach. She tried to keep telling herself it was because she wanted to improve her times. Truth is that it was because her coach was a gorgeous sweet girl she was really looking forward to spending more time with.

That morning she got up earlier to work out for 1 hour before class started. Also, she was going to start the diet Samara gave her.

It was 5:30 a.m. and she was already up and running downstairs to get breakfast.

"Emily? What has gotten into you, the sun's not even up yet, honey" Pam said. Pam herself was a morning person. Or more of a I-wake-up-really-early-to-do-house-choirs-'cause-that-makes-me-look-like-a-perfect-housewife person. But well, Pam Fields being traditional was not a big surprise.

"Good morning to you too, mom" Emily sighed. Her mom was always trying to force her to be the perfect daughter, Rosewood's pride and joy, and here she was, waking up at 5 a.m. to go to gym, trying to get better at swimming yet her mom says something like that. Or maybe it just got on her nerve 'cause it was 5:30 a.m. and Emily was clearly not used to that.

"So, why are you up so early? Did you have trouble sleeping?" Since the night Allison disappeared, Pam had been worried about her daughter. She knew Allison and Emily were really close, even though Pam herself didn't like the girl. She seemed like a nice girl, but the rumors were enough to make Pam worry about Emily's reputation in Rosewood. She also knew Emily was going through a hard time and was thankful that in times like these her daughter had the maturity and strength to hold onto something as healthy as swimming to try to get over it.

"Nope, I'm probably going to be waking up this early everyday now to go to the gym before class" Emily said, putting her new diet on the fridge door with Sharks fridge magnets. Sometimes her family was so traditional it sickened her.

"That's good, darling, but aren't you going to be too tired for class later?" Pam looked at the paper carefully.

"I don't think so, but probably not. I had a good night sleep and it's just for an hour anyways" Emily said, while grabbing some fruits to go.

"So, you have a new diet?" Pam asked, intrigued.

"Hm, yes. My new coach is putting me on a diet. I also have a new training schedule so I'll probably be home a little late today"

"New coach? How come you didn't tell me you have a new coach?" Pam said, feeling somehow hurt. She missed when her daughter was younger and shared every single detail of her life. Her baby girl was growing up so fast and she was not prepared for that.

Emily looked down 'Probably because I always blush when I think about her and I don't want you to get suspicious that I have the hots for my coach' Emily thought. "Uhh, sorry mom, I've just been busy last week, I guess I forgot".

"That's alright." Pam said, with that smile that was so typical of her, even when she wanted to scream 'why are you growing up so fast and not letting me be a part of your life anymore?'. "So, is this Samara Cook…" Pam looked at the name at the bottom of the paper "…nice?" she asked Emily.

"Oh, yes. She's a senior, but she's filling as an intern coach for Mr. Harris since he left town." Emily blurted out, trying her best not to blush and to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible, to avoid the many questions she knew her mom would be asking.

"That's nice. Is she any good? Do you think she'll help you improve your times?"

'Oh, she's so good. Great smile, great legs, great boobs…' Emily thought. And now she felt her cheeks burning, how could she be thinking about such things in front of her mother? "Yeah, I think so. The girls on my team like her. I'll only start practice with her today so I'm not sure yet, mom. But I'll let you know" Emily grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge and an apple to eat on the way to school and started rushing towards the door, she so didn't want her mom to see her blushing. If her mom was only suspicious of something, she knew she'd never hear the end of it. "Look, mom, I gotta go, I don't wanna be late for gym"

"Hmm, ok." Pam found her daughter's behavior weird, but she thought it was because it was early in the morning and Emily wanted to leave before she fell asleep in the kitchen counter. "Wait, what about this diet of yours, Emily? I could make us this chicken salad that is scheduled for today. God knows I could use a diet as well." Pam walked with Emily to the door.

"Yeah, that'd be good, mom, thanks." Emily looked down while opening the door.

"Emily, I'm really proud of you. After everything you're going through this year you still find the strength to do this. I love you, you know that?" She held Emily's face in her hands and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day, sweetheart." Pam half-smiled.

"Thanks, mom. I love you too. See you tonight." Emily felt ashamed of herself. She wanted to make her mom proud, she deserved a little happiness. With her dad risking his life everyday, her mom was constantly worried and not sleeping at all lately. Emily knew it wasn't fair to 'cause trouble right now. Specially the mom-I-think-I-like-girls trouble, beause that was precisely the kind of trouble her mom couldn't stand.

With many random thoughts going through her head, Emily got to the gym around 6 a.m. She changed into her gym clothes and started running on the treadmill to get warmed up. 15 minutes later, Samara walked through the door in the tiniest black shorts and pink tank top. Emily almost fell off the treadmill at that beautiful sight. Her legs were so tanned and gorgeous she couldn't stop staring. If she wasn't sweating from running yet, she'd start sweating from nervousness now. "Samara, hey. I didn't know you'd be here this early".

"Good morning, Emily. I thought I told you I'd be here? This is my workout time." Samara dropped her towel and started running on the treadmill beside Emily.

Emily was trying to think of something to say, but those black shorts seemed to have removed her ability of speech. She was trying to look at the display on the treadmill in front of her and just keep running. She could hear the sound of Samara's steps. She'd only been on the treadmill for a few seconds and she was already running almost as twice as fast as Emily 'that's probably why she has those legs, look at how fast she runs…' and then again her eyes wondered to Samara.

Samara looked at her and smiled "So, you've been here for how long? Let me see how many calories you already burned"

Emily looked at her display, trying to answer and not looking like a total freak "Hmm, around 150" Emily looked down.

"That's great! And it's not even 7 a.m., doesn't that make you feel great?" Emily could see Samara was really a morning person, she looked genuinely excited to be at the gym at this time. "I'm sorry, am I being intrusive? Are you one of those people that like to workout in silence?" Samara asked.

"No, not at all. I just find your enthusiasm at this time of the day amazing, that's all" Emily honestly said.

"Well, I just figure, what's the point of spending good part of my day bummed? Might as well enjoy all of it. And from where I see it, you already lost 150 calories and should be happy too, guess I'll have to run faster and catch up"

"Oh, only if I let you" Emily set the treadmill to go faster and laughed. They started racing each other in the most silly and friendly way possible. They managed to talk about random things while running, like good songs to work out and what classes they had today.

Samara was so easy to talk to, Emily felt like they had a nice bond. The blonde girl was right. She had every reason to be happy right now. Oh, her mornings would be a lot better from now on.


End file.
